Incest Is Best
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Another Col. Kink-inspired story. After catching her daughter in an indecent act, Ariel teaches Melody everything about intimacy, and even provides her with a pair of romantic partners: Her own father, Prince Eric, and herself! If you don't like it, then don't read it! We write for whatever reasons we choose to write, regardless of others' reactions!
1. Incest Is Best

Creation began on 02-24-16

Creation ended on 03-29-16

The Little Mermaid

Incest Is Best

A/N: We all can't resist the temptation to commit these heinous acts. I should know. Talk to Col. Kink. One of his indecent works of art inspired this.

As Melody got into bed, her father reached up and grasped her left breast. She felt his other arm clasp her thigh as he entered her.

"Aah," she gasped, the shift and fullness causing momentary discomfort as she placed her hands onto his chest to stable herself atop him.

Ever since she turned fifteen and her mother, Ariel, the wife of Prince Eric, had once caught her in an embarrassing position in her room several weeks ago, Melody had been taught everything her mother knew about the pleasure of sex. After at least three weeks of being taught by her mother, her father had joined in the lessons. He had a special room built for the three of them, filled with many items Melody learned were used in sex. There was even a bed big enough for the three of them.

One of the things Eric had taught his daughter was taking his cock into her mouth, either licking it or kissing it or swallowing his seed when he orgasms. While his daughter and wife had been accustomed to the chains and whips, he preferred the regular sex with them.

"Your mother will be with us later this evening," Eric told Melody, holding her by her waist as he laid her onto the bed, putting one of her breasts into his mouth. "So we'll have about an hour-and-a-half to ourselves, sweetie."

Melody then felt her father orgasm inside her for the third time in their lovemaking. She felt like she was filling up to capacity with his seed. As she was spent, she fell to sleep, leaving herself vulnerable to her father's appetite.

Eric thrust into his daughter again and again until he reached his fourth and fifth orgasms, practically spilling out onto the sheets, as Melody couldn't keep it all inside her young womb.

By the time she woke up, still sore, she felt his cock drive deep into her as she felt him release his seed into her yet again, just as Ariel arrived to join them.

"I hope I didn't miss much," she said to them, removing her dress, revealing her gorgeous body to her husband and daughter and climbing into bed with them.

"No, Mom," Melody told her as her father pulled out of her.

Ariel got on Eric and now had him inside her, and Melody got on top of her father's chest, smothering his face with her butt and vagina, the latter of which he began licking, causing her to moan as she held onto her mother and took her left breast into her mouth, suckling like she had when she was a baby. Ariel held her daughter with her left hand while reaching for her husband with her right hand.

He reached with his left hand while his right was clasped onto her left buttock. His nineteenth orgasm of the day was steadily approaching, his wife's walls tightening around him while Melody grew wetter and wetter.

"Aah!" Ariel had felt him cum inside her as she had her orgasm.

"Mmm!" She heard her daughter moan on her breast as she had orgasm herself, spilling onto her father and the sheets.

Eric then instructed Melody to put his cock into her mouth, receiving a blow job from her. When he cummed into her mouth, he told her to hold it in until her mother kissed her.

Melody did as she was told, and now had her father back inside her whilst Ariel was smothering his face with her vagina. Her mother kissed her…and then slipped her tongue inside, scooping up most of her father's seed into her own mouth. When they broke the kiss, she saw her Ariel swallow her father's cum, just as she felt him release into her again as she swallowed what remained in her own mouth.

-x-

When Melody awoke to the next day, a month later, she felt like she was about to spit up what she had eaten the night before. As she got out of the bed and ran to the private bathroom, she found Ariel on the floor, puking into the chamber pot.

"Mother?" She asked, but then ran over to empty her stomach. "I think we have the flu."

"It's not the flu, Melody," Ariel told her, wiping away the bile from her mouth. "We've been like this for over two weeks now. This is something else."

When the daughter finished throwing up, she asked what it was that was wrong with them.

Ariel placed her right hand on Melody's bare belly and placed her right hand on hers.

"Melody," she stated, feeling her daughter's skin around the waist being a little different from before, "I think we might be pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Melody questioned, not knowing what that meant.

"We have your father's babies growing inside us right now."

Melody then placed her hands onto her belly, noticing that it did feel different than it had a while back.

Ariel explained to her, using her first pregnancy as a way to foretell what would happen later, that their bellies would get bigger as their babies got bigger, requiring them to wear clothes that were meant for pregnant women. Also, she told her that her father would want them more now.

 _Mom says that Daddy has a thing for pregnant women?_ Melody thought, unable to ascertain whether or not her mother was simply fooling around with her imagination. _I wonder what that thing is, anyway._

To be continued…

A/N: Now comes what is to be expected nine months later. Nine months in make-believe, not real life.


	2. Heir To The Throne: Awaiting

Creation began on 03-30-16

Creation ended on 03-31-16

The Little Mermaid

Heir To The Throne: Awaiting

A/N: Here's the sequel chapter to _Incest Is Best_. Expect a lot of kink.

Melody awoke to the next day, rested from the night before with her parents, and greeted with a gracious sight: Her bare belly, wondrously swollen with her father's child. Nearly eight months ago, her mother and she had discovered that they were both pregnant by her father, Prince Eric. Ever since then, Melody had been surprised by much of her mother had told her would happen as her pregnancy was almost full term. She ate more, received new dresses that covered her distended belly, and was desired more by her father sexually, something that she found she needed, too.

As she got dressed in a blue dress that reached down to her knees, she vacated her room and went to her parents' room, finding it empty. She found a servant and asked if she knew where her parents went.

"Your mother said something about going to the cove with your father," she informed her; she and the other servants were well aware that Eric had fathered his daughter's unborn child at around the same time he fathered Ariel's second child, but were sworn to secrecy about it. "They should be back at around dinnertime."

But Melody didn't want to wait for them to come back. She slipped on her sandals and left the castle to go to the cove. Knowing what her mother had told her, she and her father were probably in the most secluded part of the cove where they could be alone.

-x-

"Aaah, aaah," panted Ariel as Eric continued to thrust into her from behind in the small pool, leaning on her palms.

Eric held onto her bottom, but then lowered to hold onto the sides of her swollen belly, feeling the baby kicking.

Ariel had once told him how Melody had done the same thing before she was born, that she was happy, able to tell what happiness her mother was feeling when with her father.

He stopped thrusting and rose up, sticking his left hand between her legs, into her…

"Aaah!" Ariel groaned as she achieved her fifth orgasm in the pool, soaking Eric's hand in her juices as well as her inner thighs.

"There you are!" They both turned and saw Melody from a distance; ever since three months ago, their daughter frequented the cove with them. "Did I miss anything?"

Spent from her orgasm, Ariel waded over to where she left her yellow maternity dress and placed it back on.

"You didn't miss much," she told her daughter, patting her belly and then laying down.

Melody stripped and got into the pool. She went over to her father and kissed him while he placed his hands on her belly. Then, felt him slowly press into her.

"Mmm," she moaned in his mouth, and he picked her up, carrying her over to a small spot in the pool where Ariel had sat.

He cupped her left breast and began thrusting into her, never breaking the kiss.

Ariel watched through half-opened eyes as her husband made love to their daughter in the pool. She watched as Eric laid Melody onto her back so that he had more stability and Melody held onto her belly, likely reacting to her baby kicking inside her. As she placed her hands on her own belly, she pondered at their future together. She was told that having your first child was often painful, but by the time you have your second child, it was supposed to be easier. But that made her worry for Melody, who was having her first child, who would also be her half-sibling since Eric was the father…and her grandchild and stepchild.

And then, there was her husband having three heirs instead of one or two. While it was often suggested by Eric's parents that boys were desired, Eric was willing to accept daughters, but there were times where it seemed that he longed for sons over daughters. Ariel was hoping that her next child would be a boy. Melody's, too.

"I love you, Daddy!" Melody cried out, having her orgasm as her father panted and released into her womb.

For the next hour, Melody had gone through eight orgasms with her father. And engaged in a give and receive act with her mother when she was rested and stripped again, while her father watched them.

-x-

Later that night after dinner, after her bath, Melody laid in her bed. She wished her parents a good night, but she didn't sleep well herself. The night seemed to be eternal outside her bedroom windows. She threw her blanket off on account of the heat, but then undid the bottom of her button-up nightingale, exposing her belly to the cool air.

"Ooph!" She gasped, putting her hands on her belly.

Her baby was acting up again, more so than the baby her mother was carrying, according to her. Soon, they would be born, and she would be a mother and big sister. She raised her hands to her exposed breasts, which had swelled up in her sixth month, and were closed to bursting with milk. They were so sore and tender.

"Ohh," she groaned, feeling as though the slightest touch would cause them to skirt out her milk.

Suddenly, the door to her room opened and someone came inside.

"Melody?" She heard her mother's voice, and turned to face her.

Ariel was dressed just as indecent as her daughter was right now, with her green nightingale open at the bottom, leading up to her swollen belly and breasts.

"Yes, Mother?" She greeted her.

"I need your help with something, dear," her mother told her. "Could you come with me?"

Melody got out of the bed, covering her breasts, and followed her mother down the hall.

None of the servants were around, likely asleep for the remainder of the night. This gave the pregnant pair their privacy as Ariel led her daughter to their private room. When she closed the door, she approached her daughter and removed her nightingale, cupping her breasts.

"Mother?!" She gasped, feeling her grip on her bosom tighten. "Ugh!"

"Your pregnancy's made your breasts so big," Ariel told her, setting her onto the bed. "They're just throbbing to skirt, aren't they?"

She couldn't respond yet, as she felt pained by the squeezing of her breasts. They were so sore and they hurt.

"Mine hurt, too, Melody," her mother revealed. "They need to skirt. Grab them."

The daughter reached up and cupped her breasts, feeling like she was holding mounds of wet sand in her palms.

"Aaugh," Ariel groaned, feeling like she could've burst right there and then. "Harder."

Melody obliged and rubbed her mother's breasts as best as she could. She felt her mother tightening her grip on her breasts, but nothing happened just yet. It was like she was close to relief, but there was an obstacle in her way that kept her from achieving her goal. She felt her mother's belly press up against hers, even feeling her little brother or sister acting up with her baby inside hers.

"Aah, aah," Melody gasped, feeling like she was close to having an orgasm.

Squirt! Her face was doused in her mother's milk, finally leaking from her swollen breasts.

"Gah!" Ariel gasped, and felt more than her own milk flowing down her belly.

She looked down and saw Melody's breasts had finally squirted milk. Then she backed away and fell onto the bed.

"I was in so much pain, Melody," she told her, feeling better now that her breasts were milking. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Mother," Melody sighed, no longer feeling so tender in her chest.

Ariel then raised her hands onto her daughter's belly and moved the right hand lower.

"Aah," she heard Melody moan as she stuck her fingers into her.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked her.

"No," she answered, and raised her right hand to her underbelly. "More."

-x-

Eric awoke and found himself alone in his and Ariel's bedroom. He got up and looked for her. First, he tried Melody's room to ask if his daughter had seen her, but found it empty, too. So, he tried the kitchen and then the palace garden. Then, he suspected that they were in the one place he knew to find them.

It would be a nightmare if he thought someone had come into the castle in the dead of the night and kidnapped his wife and daughter, who were in a delicate and vulnerable state. Mainly because his wife was carrying one of his newest heirs and his daughter was carrying the other, and there would be people with cruel intentions that would've tried to do anything to put an end to the kingdom, which would've included harming his successors. Sometimes, he wondered that, if he had to, that is, he would ensure that Ariel and Melody were kept safe by locking them in a cell where nobody could get to them. But he couldn't have that on his conscience; he would never take their freedom from them.

When he went to their private room, he sighed a breath of relief. They were there the whole time, but asleep in an indecent state. Although, if they were going to be in here, he wished he had joined them earlier.

To be continued…

A/N: I decided to split the sequel chapter inspired by the picture of _Heir To The Throne_ by Col. Kink in two. The next chapter will include the birth.


	3. Heir To The Throne: Arrival

Creation began on 03-31-16

Creation ended on 04-03-16

The Little Mermaid

Heir To The Throne: Arrival

Ariel and her fifteen-year-old daughter, Melody, after almost nine months since they were both impregnated by Melody's father, Prince Eric, had finally gone into labor. It was during the morning hours after breakfast and going back to their private room that Melody was the first to have her water break as she stripped. Then, nearly half an hour later, Ariel's water broke as she helped her husband place their daughter on a pair of spreader bars suspended from an overhead beam.

Eric helped her onto a second pair of spreader bars suspended from another overhead beam and then watched as they struggled with their labor pains. It was during a game of chess Ariel that Eric made his two special ladies a bet: If she lost, she and Melody would have to deliver their babies while suspended in the air…and Ariel lost the game.

The positions the mother and daughter were in had the downside of making the childbirth more painful for them to go through, but when the children were born, they would fall onto soft pillows underneath their mothers' bodies.

"Aaaurgh!" Melody cried out in pain as she felt a contraction come.

"Aaugh!" Ariel's cries followed suit and she knew she would soon feel the head make its struggle to come out of her womb.

Eric watched them from a nearby chair, aroused by their pained bodies as they tried to deliver their children into the world. But then, the sight of his pregnant wife and daughter in such a state became difficult for him to deal with. He needed more than this.

Ariel and Melody watched as Eric got up and lowered his breeches. Both were wondering what he was intending to do.

Eric went over to Ariel and got behind her, putting his hands on her bottom. He started to thrust into her anally.

"Aaah!" She gasped, feeling him slide in and out of her.

Melody could not believe that her father was having sex with her mother while she was trying to deliver their new baby. And, as awful as it seemed, she wanted her father to do that with her, too.

Five minutes later, after spilling into Ariel, Eric pulled out of her and then went behind Melody, positioning himself near her anus and thrust into her.

"Aah!" She screamed, not realizing it felt this way to have her father ram into her from behind as she felt her contractions. "Aah!"

When he released into her and pulled out, he returned over to Ariel, just as a little bit of slick, matted, red hair started to appear.

"Urgh!" She groaned as she tried to push, impeded by her husband making love to her like this.

He was no longer holding her bottom. He was holding her belly, ramming into her harder than the first time, like he couldn't get enough of her.

"Urgh!" He grunted as he came again inside his wife and leaned on her as he caught his breath.

"Mom! It hurts!" Melody cried out to Ariel, feeling something she thought was the baby's head trying to get out of her womb.

Eric caught his breath and removed himself from Ariel and returned to his daughter, seeing a bit of slick, matted, black hair make itself known. He pushed back into her and put his hands on her belly, noting that it was more taut than Ariel's…and much larger, too. It wasn't long before he ejaculated into her again.

"Mom, it's pushing out!" She cried as her father rested for the next bout.

"Push, Melody," Ariel instructed her, feeling more of the baby's head emerge from her body. "Push as hard as you can…and…urgh…pray it's a boy."

Eric was caught off guard by that. While his parents were insistent that boys were desired more than girls, he was open to both. What they were didn't matter to him.

"I'm pushing, Mom, but…it's… Aaaurgh! Aaaurgh!" Melody felt too much pain as the head was barely coming out. "It hurts so badly!"

"Just push, Melody, push!" Ariel grunted as the baby's head made it out of her. "We're…urgh…almost there. Just push."

"Mom, oh, God!" Melody cried, never thinking that this could hurt so much. "Aaaaahh!"

Eric reached down to the baby's head and told Melody, "You push, I pull. Okay?"

Melody nodded in pain and began to push again as her father carefully took hold of the baby's head.

"Aah!" She cried out; it wasn't enough, even with her father helping her.

Then, Eric held on carefully to the head with his right hand and held onto the bottom of her belly with his left hand.

"Daddy?" Melody asked, feeling him pull back…and then thrust forward, hard. "Aah!"

He pulled back again and thrust hard into her again, feeling the baby come out smoother than before.

Melody didn't understand how this was happening, but her body was taking the momentum from her father's thrusts and using it to put more force into her pushing the baby out.

"Harder!" She begged him, feeling their child slide out more.

Seven thrusts and a gasp later, Melody felt relief…and heard the wailing of her firstborn child with her father as he held its body in front of them.

"Waah! Waah!" The baby cried, and Melody cried tears of joy as she looked at it.

"What have we got, Melody?" Eric asked her.

She looked at the lower half of the newborn…and saw that it was a boy, her son and half-brother.

"You're holding our son," she told him.

He set their son down and then released his new mother from the spreader bars. Since Melody had gone through a trying experience, he wrapped her in a blanket and had her go back to her room and rest with their new son. But not before kissing her lips.

As she left with the newborn, her father returned his attention to Ariel, whose contractions had stopped for a while.

-x-

Setting her son and half-brother into the crib put in her room after feeding him his first breakfast, Melody, still in some measure of pain got into her bed, having been instructed to rest after delivering the baby. However, she was unable to sleep. Her lower waist, where the legs met the rest of the body, felt like it was still going through what she had to go through.

"Aah," she groaned, wanting to turn onto her front, but still couldn't until she had taken a few days to recover. "Aah."

Gump. Melody raised her sheets and placed her right hand onto her belly.

Gasp! She felt movement inside her, and it only meant one thing she was certain about: She had another baby, another half-sibling, that was needing to get out of her womb.

"Oh, no," she said in realization, and tried to get out of bed, but was unable to due to a contraction. "Aaah! Ow!"

Seeing that there was no way she was getting any help, she had to rely on what her mother had told her in the unlikely case that something like this would happen. Her mother had told her that women could deliver their own babies all by themselves, so she had to do this on her own.

"Aaurgh!" She groaned as she grabbed the back of her legs as she spread them. "Grrraurgh!"

A moment later, she felt more pain like with her firstborn. The child's head was definitely emerging.

"Hurgh!" She held her breath as she pushed as hard as she could. "Huurgh!"

She heard a strange, sludge-like noise and felt a weird, loose sensation followed by a feeling of relief.

"Gaah!" She panted, falling to her back against her pillows.

"Aah! Waah!" The wailing of the new child was heard.

Melody struggled to get back up and saw her second child, crying in relief, and looking at her new daughter and half-sister as she wailed.

-x-

"Aaah!" Ariel panted as Eric pulled the baby out of her.

He held their second child up in front of them.

Ariel looked at it and was smiling at her newborn son, Melody's new brother. Her husband then wrapped their son in another blanket and then released her from the bars.

"You and Melody were great, Ariel," Eric praised her, helping her walk down to their room so that she could rest.

"Waah! Waah!" They stopped and heard a wailing coming from Melody's room, and went over to see how she was doing with being a new mother.

"Melody, is everything alright in there?" Ariel asked as they stepped into their daughter's room, and saw the unimaginable sight in front of them. "Oh, my!"

Melody, completely exhausted, was nursing two babies, both girls, on her stained sheets…and her son was resting in his crib.

"Oh, hey, Mother. Hey, Daddy." Melody greeted them. "I had two more babies."

Ariel and Eric were beyond surprised by this discovery! It was hard enough on their daughter to have just one child at fifteen, but she had three of them! Not even Ariel was sure she could've endured carrying more than one baby in her womb. And Eric couldn't believe that he had fathered three children with his daughter when he had been convinced that the rest of her belly's distension was just her daughter eating more than necessary and putting on weight; now he knew better.

"Are you alright, Melody?" Eric asked his daughter, knowing he was responsible for her pain.

"I'll be alright, Daddy," she assured him, and then received a passionate kiss from him. "Hmm."

-x-

Around seven weeks later, once Ariel and Melody had recovered from their childbirth experience, the castle was full of energy from four new heirs to the throne besides the eldest daughter…who was now the prince's second wife. Eric, once he lost a game of chess to Melody, had to honor his promise that he would, if he lost three matches to his daughter, marry her. This also allowed him to be intimate with her in public.

"Mother?" Melody asked Ariel as they sat in their rocking chairs, breastfeeding their babies.

"Yes, Melody?" Ariel responded, holding her son, Thomas, in her left arm, and her first granddaughter, Athena, named by Melody in memory of her great-grandmother, in her right arm as she fed them.

"Do you think Daddy would mind if we didn't have any more children until I'm twenty?" She asked, slightly moving her right arm up so that her son, Timothy, was getting enough milk from her breast while his sister, Harmony, was getting plenty of milk from the left breast.

"I don't think he'll want more children until you're thirty, sweetheart," her mother expressed.

The End

A/N: And here we have reached our conclusion. I praise Colonel Kink for his work and I praise those that read and are able to tolerate this story. Until next time. Peace out.


	4. Heir To The Throne: For Comfort

Creation began on 04-09-16

Creation ended on 04-10-16

The Little Mermaid

Heir To The Throne: For Comfort

A/N: What if, instead of kink, Ariel and Melody delivered in their rooms while Prince Eric awaited the arrival of his newest children?

Melody couldn't remember when she was capable of screaming so loudly and in intense pain while in labor with her father's baby inside her womb. Even when assisted by the castle's servants, it was still a trying ordeal for her.

"Aaah! It hurts!" She cried out as she felt something big and slick pushing out of her. "It hurts!"

"I know, dear," went the midwife in front of her. "Just push, and it'll stop soon."

"I want my mom," she whined, the part of her conscience that was still immature taking over as she tried to follow the midwife's instructions. "I want my mom here!"

"I know you do, but she can't be here right now," the female servant behind Melody informed her, trying to keep from potentially harming herself or the baby. "But she's close by. She's in the next room having the other baby."

"Aaaaahh!" Melody cried out.

-x-

"Aaah!" Ariel groaned as a contraction came.

"The baby's crowning," the midwife announced. "Get ready to push, Ariel."

"Melody," the mother uttered, concerned for her pregnant daughter. "Is she alright?"

"Aaah!" She heard her daughter in the room across the hall from hers. "Aah!"

"First-time mothers always scream from the labor," the woman behind Ariel expressed.

But Ariel was still concerned about her daughter. Ever since they got pregnant by her father, Melody's belly had expanded more than Ariel's did, which might've been due to eating more than necessary. Yet, because it felt like a mother's intuition, Ariel suspected that there was more to her daugher's pregnancy.

"Are you ready, Ariel?" The midwife asked her, reaching underneath the blanket over the mother's waist and legs.

"Yes!" She gasped.

"Okay…push!"

"Aaaaurgh!"

-x-

"Aaaaurgh!" Melody screamed as she bore down on the bed while the midwife pulled the baby out of her.

"Waah! Waah!" The room was filled with the cries of a newborn, Eric and Melody's first child and Melody's half-sibling.

"It's a boy," the midwife announced, cutting the cord and wrapping the child in a blanket.

Melody thought she would have a long rest after delivering her son and half-brother…but then she felt pain all over again.

"Aah! Ow! Aah!" She cried out, and the midwife returned to her.

"My God," she gasped, realizing her error in judgment to assume that Melody was anywhere near done. "We might be in for a long night."

-x-

Ariel panted as her new baby was finally delivered, and she was able to rest.

"…Aaurgh!" Her slight haze was disturbed by her daughter's screaming.

"Huh? What's wrong with Melody?" She asked the midwife tending to her son.

"I'll go see, ma'am," she declared and left out the room after putting her child in the bassinet.

Her daughter's screaming was loud and full of pain, and she wasn't sure why, anymore.

The midwife returned and informed Ariel, "Your daughter delivered a boy, but she's still in labor, ma'am."

"Still?" Ariel questioned. _Is Melody having twins?_

-x-

"…Push, Melody!" The midwife ordered, pulling the second child out of its young mother and half-sister.

"Urgh!" Melody groaned as she pushed as hard as she could, feeling like the new baby was being yanked out of her body, unlike the first one. "Aaaurgh!"

"Waah!" The baby cried, breathing for the first time.

"It's a girl," the midwife announced to Melody, cutting the cord that connected the young girl to her daughter and half-sister.

But Melody couldn't express her joy at having another child by her father that was her little sister. She still felt agony, like there was something still inside her belly trying to claw its way out of her.

"It still hurts," she cried quietly, unsure if she was able to scream any longer.

The midwife tending to her had set the newborn baby girl turned back to look at the young mother…and saw blood staining the bedsheets under her legs. But that wasn't the only thing she saw under the blanket.

"Melody," she uttered to her, "I need to push again."

"I can't," Melody moaned, certain that she had at least one more child in her womb.

"The head's already crowning, dear. You need to push."

"I can't," she cried quietly.

"Melody," her mother's voice cut through the agony as she appeared beside her, barely recovered from her son's delivery. "You're almost done. Finish what you started."

Melody saw her left hand held out in front of her, and she reached for it.

"Aaaaahh!" She howled out as she felt another contraction.

-x-

Eric worried about his wife and daughter. As he waited for the news of their children's arrival, he feared that they were in great pain, especially Melody, due to this being her first pregnancy and childbirth, and she was much younger than Ariel had been when she was pregnant. And Ariel had mentioned her being larger than herself.

"Prince Eric, sir?" One of the two midwives assigned to his wife and daughter had entered the room and bowed to him.

"How are they?" He asked, needing to know what state they were in.

"Your wife delivered a boy," she revealed to him, "but your daughter…she…"

"What about Melody? What's wrong with Melody?"

"Your daughter had a difficult birthing, sir. She delivered a boy…but was followed by two daughters, the second of which caused some blood loss."

"A boy and two girls? She…she had triplets?"

"Yes. It was quite a surprise for everyone. I had expected twins, but not triplets. Your daughter should be fine when she wakes up; having triplets at such a young age was a heavy toll on her."

Eric went to his daughter's room and found her unconscious in her bed, being watched over by her tired mother.

"Ariel?" He called to her, and she looked over at him.

"Have you heard?" She asked him, softly stroking their daughter's forehead.

"She had triplets," he responded. "I can't believe that she was able to carry all three of them to term. Twins, maybe, but not triplets. I hope that she wakes up soon."

Ariel could see that her husband felt concern for their eldest daughter (since Melody's daughter's were Ariel's stepdaughters, not just her granddaughters), since he was largely at fault for putting her in such a position. Though, it was also Ariel's fault, as well; ever since she found their daughter playing with herself in her room, she put her in her current relationship with her parents as her lovers.

"Could you two please be quiet?" They heard Melody speak out to them. "It's really hard to sleep in here."

Hearing their daughter say that implied that she was going to recover in the end.

-x-

It was a long and stressful two months, but both mothers had recovered from that night.

"Drink up, girls," Melody told her daughters and half-sisters as she was in her bed preparing to breastfeed them while her mother was feeding her son/half-brother and little brother. "Mommy feels like she's going to burst."

As she felt her daughter on her left make contact with her breast and began suckling on the milk, in the other room, Ariel was breastfeeding her son and grandson while sitting in a rocking chair. The feeling she got from nursing them was almost hypnotic to her senses.

"Ahh…that's right, you two," she told them as she held them closely. "Drink up so you can grow up to be strong men."

Her grandson feeding on her right breast moved his right hand on said breast, causing the milk flow, which was low, to flow better.

"Now, now, girls, don't fight," Ariel heard her daughter say to her daughters in her room. "There's plenty of milk for both of you."

Eric had to go on another voyage across the ocean, but prior to leaving, he had married his daughter so that their triplets wouldn't be stigmatized by the fact that they were born out wedlock or the fact that their father was also their grandfather. When he returned, he planned to make sure that Ariel and Melody got some much-needed relaxation from the babies while he looked after them with the servants.

"Remember that I'm not just your mother," Melody's voice was raised again, "but I'm also your sister, and I love you and your brother and uncle very much."

Ariel chuckled at Melody's maternal affections towards the babies.

The End

A/N: I have to admit, I was going to do another Col. Kink here, but decided that, with the minor exception of Melody breastfeeding her girls, it was better to have Ariel and her daughter be tended to by skilled women and not Eric. What did you think of this alternate to the other chapter? Read and review.


	5. Heir To The Throne: The Day Before

Creation began on 04-15-16

Creation ended on 08-04-16

The Little Mermaid

Heir To The Throne: The Day Before

A/N: What Eric, Ariel and Melody did the day before their new children came around.

In his mind, it all happened like it was in the blink of an eye. There was his former mermaid wife, Ariel, and their daughter, Melody, bare as the day they took their first breath, laying on the soft grass in front of him, smiling at him. And then, he found out they were pregnant, and their bellies and breasts swelled up like someone had filled them with water or air. Either way, they still looked beautiful, which meant he wanted them in his life till he died from sickness or old age, whichever came first.

-x-

Today was a good day. It was Eric's birthday, and he was spending time with his wife and daughter in their private room.

"Honey," said the pregnant Ariel, "congratulations on your success."

"Congratulations, Daddy," added the equally-pregnant Melody to him.

"Thank you both," he praised them, and then Ariel reached down in front of them and grasped at his erection. "Oh!"

"Oh-ho-ho," Ariel chuckled. "You're already like this, aren't you? I guess we need to take care of that, then, don't we?"

"Oh… I'll let you handle it, then."

Melody watched as her mother rubbed her right hand over her father's cock as she stood back, her arms crossed above her belly.

Ariel looked over to her and said, "Melody, you come and be with your father, too."

"I…" Melody tried to respond, but her nervousness at what was happening took hold of her.

"Don't be nervous. It's just your father's birthday. Today is when we celebrate with your family."

So Melody joined her mother on her knees in front of her father. She took hold of his erection and covered it with her mouth.

"Mmm," she moaned, getting into it now.

Actually, she was getting into it more than her mother could right now that by the time Ariel could remove her heavy daughter away from Eric, said man had released on both ladies, covering their faces and clothes.

"So warm," Melody shuddered.

Ariel decided to let this slide, as the fluids on her were warm.

"We need to clean this up," she told them.

-x-

"…Daddy, do you want us to use our mouths again?" Melody asked her father, having shed her clothes and leaned over his legs to his face. "Oh?"

She and Ariel, just as bare as her husband and daughter were, noticed that Eric's eyes were looking past their daughter and at her lower body.

"Honey, you perv!" She called him in surprise, then looked at Melody. "But…if it's with our daughter, then I guess it's okay."

"Hmm?" Melody went.

"You know what your father wants?" Ariel asked her.

"Uh…no?" She answered, and then her mother grabbed her left breast. "Ahh! Mommy!"

"Heh-heh! Your pregnancy has made your breasts so big, Melody! They're just throbbing to squirt all over again!"

Before she could remove her mother's hand from her swollen breast, Melody felt Ariel rubbing and pulling on it, causing her mild discomfort. It had been two weeks since they both had started lactating and their breasts no longer felt sore, but Melody didn't want her breasts to start up again until the babies were born.

"Mommy, please," she pleaded.

"It'll soon be coming out, won't it?" Ariel asked with a smile as she continued.

"Ah…aaah!" Melody gasped, feeling her milk squirt out from her breast, spilling onto her belly. "Oh, no."

"Look how much came out of our daughter's breast, honey," Ariel told Eric. "Go on, Melody. Let your father have some."

Although embarrassed, Melody didn't deny the opportunity to give her father her milk.

"Sure," she offered her breast to him.

Eric wrapped his mouth around the nipple and began to help himself to his daughter's milk.

Melody felt more aroused by this…and reached for her mother's right breast and squeezed it so hard that it sprayed milk.

"Aah!" Ariel gasped.

"You, too," her daughter told her. "You give him some, too."

A while later, both mother and daughter were massaging their Eric's erection with their breasts. Ariel was her husband's left side while her daughter was on his right side, both smiling at him.

"So…so hot," Melody moaned, feeling wetter between her legs.

"Ga… Honey…you're so big," Ariel moaned, rubbing her breasts against her husband's erection and her daughter's breasts. _It's so good… Melody's breasts and nipples rubbing against my own._

"Daddy…you're twitching again," Melody expressed. "Are you going to spill out again?"

Ariel rubbed harder, and Melody followed suit.

"Grr!" Eric groaned as he came all over the two.

"Aah!" Ariel and Melody gasped.

-x-

"… But I don't understand why we should get dressed again, Daddy?" Melody told her father, as she and her mother were putting back on their clothes. "And my dress is a little tight around my chest."

"Mine's tight around my waist," Ariel confessed, holding her front.

"But…that's mainly because Daddy's baby is inside you, Mom," Melody reminded her. "Just like me, there's a baby growing everyday in you."

"Yeah, that's right, Melody. Both babies are growing up strong and healthy, without any problems." Ariel agreed with her daughter, and then patted her swollen belly.

Eric led them to the bathroom and had them wash up in the large tub.

"Ah," went Melody, reclining in the tub with her mother. "It feels good."

"Oh…" Ariel moaned, her hands on her belly. "It does."

Melody then tried to reach for her left leg to treat a minor itch, but couldn't because of her abdominal distention.

"Uh, Mom, could you scratch my leg for me, please?" She asked Ariel, who obliged her.

"Oh," her mother went.

"What is it?"

"Your new sibling just kicked me."

Melody felt her belly, and felt the baby kick again.

"Quite the active tyke."

Ariel then placed her hand on her daughter's belly and felt her grandchild kick.

"Ooh!" Melody gasped.

When they were done bathing, they returned to their private room with Eric.

Melody had her father feel his baby moving inside her belly, who felt it was very healthy because its mother was very healthy.

"I'll try my hardest to ensure that I deliver a strong baby," she told him.

"Me, too," added Ariel. "But…before that happens… Papa, let's pick up where we left off."

"Um… Yes, Papa."

A while later, both mother and daughter were on their arms and legs on the floor of their room, their bottoms being felt on by Eric.

"Daddy, this position is too embarrassing!" Melody told him. "I can feel you staring intently!"

"Ah, ahh! Eric!" Ariel gasped, feeling her husband's tongue.

"Ah, ah, right there!" Melody felt her father's tongue after Ariel. "Daddy, please."

"Yes, Eric. I can't wait."

"Who should be first, then?" Eric asked them, his left hand on Ariel's bottom and his right hand on Melody's bottom.

"Hmm?" Melody then realized that either she or her mother would have to wait until her father finished with one of them, but didn't know who should go first with her father. "Um…"

"Ariel?" Eric asked his wife.

"I…" She responded, unsure about how to get past this nervousness she was feeling.

"Melody?" Eric then asked his daughter.

"Daddy, I… I can't, Daddy. Mommy should be first."

"Me?" Ariel questioned her daughter.

"You were first."

She had to agree with her on that; she was first, and Melody had been her husband's second.

"Ariel, where do you want it?" Eric asked her.

"I…right here, please (she looked behind to him, raised her right hand onto her bottom and presented herself to her husband, embarrassed)."

Eric positioned himself at her bottom and held her in place.

"Let me know if I go in too deep," he told her, getting ready.

"Okay… Aah!" She gasped, feeling her husband's erection drive into her. "You went all the way inside! Aah!"

Eric began thrusting into Ariel repeatedly whilst Melody watched them in such ecstasy.

"Ohh…ohhh… So good," Ariel cried out. "It's so good."

Eric's hands moved away from her backside to her swollen belly as he thrust deeper into her.

"Ah…ah… Eric…don't… If you keep at it like that… I can't take it." She told him.

"Ohh!" He groaned, and released inside her.

"Aaah! Oh! I'm cumming!" Ariel gasped, reach her moment. "It's seeping out of me!"

Melody was able to see beneath her mother's belly and saw her father's seed spilling behind her. Then, she saw her father move behind her.

"Are you ready, Melody?" He asked his daughter, placing his hands on her bottom.

"Uh…yes, Daddy," she answered, and then felt him quickly thrust into her. "Aah! Aah!"

He rocked her body with each thrust as his wife turned over to lay on her back, her nightingale opened and exposing her front, starting at her neck all the way down to her legs.

"Ahh! This is amazing!" Melody gasped, her nightie coming undone and exposing her breasts and belly. "Daddy!"

Ariel reached under her daughter and felt her taut belly with her left arm, getting an excited reaction from her .

"Aah! Mommy!" She gasped.

"Oh, Melody, it seems you're feeling so much pleasure from this," Ariel told her, still under the effects of her orgasm, "and your baby's kicking from the happiness."

"Ah, Mommy! Don't look at me!" Melody cried out, falling to her right side as her father continued thrusting into his daughter's body, feeling tremendously embarrassed right now.

Softly stroking her daughter's belly, Ariel uttered, "Melody, you get aroused when you're watched, too?"

"It's not that…" Melody tried to say, but her father's thrusts silenced her selection of words. "Oh! Oh! Daddy!"

Ariel then turned to her side and placed her right hand upon her daughter's belly and expressed, "Melody, it looks you're going to cum really soon."

And she was right. Melody was growing hotter and wetter by the second.

"Daddy, Daddy… I'm gonna cum!" She cried out, and saw white fire. "Aaaahh!"

Her pleasure juices leaked out as her father filled her with his seed.

"Daddy's warmth is going to where the baby is," she panted, her breasts leaking milk again.

Thud. Eric fell on his back on the sheets on the floor, exhausted.

"I can't believe it," he panted. "I'm exhausted."

"Eric," he heard Ariel, and saw her climbing atop him. "Heh-heh-heh… I want to go again."

Her hands traveled up from his waist to his chest. It excited him.

"Oh?" She looked behind herself, feeling something slightly poking under her. "Hmm… You're trembling, dear…and getting big again."

Melody, feeling a little rested, got up onto her arms and saw her mother impaling herself onto her father's erection.

"Ahh, you're filling me up all over again, dear," she heard her say to him, and started moving on top of him as she watched them make love again. "Eric… It feels so good!"

Eric's hands reached up and made contact with Ariel's sides under her arms and held onto her as she rode him. He felt her contract around him, squeezing him tightly to the point where he could barely keep from gasping. And the way her swollen belly brushed against him, it was like she weighed only as much as their daughter did before they got pregnant in a weird way.

"Urgh!" He groaned, feeling himself about to burst inside of her.

"Oh, Eric, I'm going to cum!" Ariel cried, throwing her head back as she orgasmed. "Aah!"

"Aah!" Eric followed and spilled inside her.

"It's flowing in so deep, I can't take it!" Ariel panted, leaning forward on Eric, and then falling off of him to her right side of the floor.

She was on her back, exhausted as her inner thighs were soaked with her and Eric's juices.

"Daddy…it's painful to just watch," went Melody, dragging herself over to her exhausted father, and then got on top of him.

"Melody, wait," he told her. "Let me rest for a minute."

She reached back and grabbed his shrinking erection, rubbing it against her inner thighs.

"It's okay, Daddy," she said seductively. "I can make us both feel good…and I can't wait. Here I go now."

She slid back and impaled herself onto his erection, feeling and hearing the squishy sounds made as she forced her father into her body.

"It's wet…and warm from the leftover cum," she sighed, putting her palms on his shoulders. "It feels so good right now."

As she began to move up and down on her father, she felt the baby kicking. Inside her, her father expanded deeper. She couldn't even feel her legs, anymore.

"My legs are moving on their own," she panted. "It's hard…and feels good. Does it feel good inside me, Daddy?"

Eric couldn't answer his daughter on account of his exhaustion. He couldn't even move at the moment with her on top.

"It's going to reach the baby," she gasped, feeling another moment building. "I…I can't stop! I'm going to cum soon!"

And her father felt like he was going to burst inside of her. And he did so inside his wife just a few minutes ago. He wasn't sure how many times he could continue before he couldn't, anymore.

"I'm going to cum!" Melody cried, feeling her fluids gush right out of her. "Aaaahh!"

Eric felt himself release a little, but he was so exhausted that he couldn't react to it.

"Ah…ah…ah…" Melody panted, laying down on her father's chest as she rested.

"Ah…ugh…ugh…" They heard Ariel, who bared her teeth and sounded like she was crying.

"Mommy?" Her daughter asked her.

"Ariel, what's wrong?" Eric asked her, concerned.

But Ariel didn't respond to either of them, balled up on the sheets, groaning and crying.

Seconds later, her husband and daughter saw something squirt out from her in between her legs, spilling onto the sheets.

"Ariel…did…did your water just break?" Eric asked her as Melody got up off him so he could get up.

"Urgh… Yes!" Ariel cried, feeling her contractions intensify. "It hurts."

"Melody, go get the servants and bring them here," Eric instructed his daughter as he got up to help his wife.

"Yes, Daddy," Melody obliged and covered herself up before quickly running out of the room.

But as she ran as fast as she could, she left a trail of water on the floor that ran down her own legs as her water broke.

A/N: Well, here it is. The chapter before the birth. I'm quite pleased with my work. I hope those that read this will be, as well.


End file.
